Shiki the Aftermath
by Natsori-shiki
Summary: Kaori and her brother survived thinking that their nightmare is finally over . But what If Doctor Toshio Ozaki told them the opposite? . Does he still have Natsuno as his partner . Will they finally get the happy ending ? Natsori foreva .
1. Chapter 1

Kaori's POV

A figure of a slender female stood in front of the wooden desktop , her hand reached for the big window and gently slid it open, letting the cool breeze of the morning caressing her face and whispering to her " Good morning". But what a good morning could do to cheer her up and lift her spirit to the high sky of Sotoba .. what could this morning do to erase such memories from a beautiful teenager soul , and regain her happy and charming personality back .  
The last tragedy stroke harder than she could ever imagined ... it took from her everyone she loved , leaving her with wounds and nightmares. The girl might seem happy around her young brother and her new parent , that is because she gets to wear that facade perfectly . She never talked about her feelings and nightmares to anyone, she still hurt and scared ...  
The girl headed to the bathroom and washed her face ,allowing the water to mix up with the remaining tears she just shaded. Her delicate fingers lightly ran through her hair as she held a lock of it and started to cross it over another lock , ending up with such cute flowery braids , smiling at herself , she attempted to leave the room , she looked at the neat bed besides the wall.. she sighed with sorrow and longing to its owner , after all, it is been few months since the last time their eyes met , bedding the most painful goodbye .  
" Owaaaahhh"  
" Good morning bed head ! "

her younger brother means so much to her , she becomes more protective toward him... more than ever... to the point where she stayed up late at night , holding a stake or a bat , and hiding under her blanket whenever she heard a sound ...; most of these nights she kept hearing Mr. Yuuki ,the broken father who lost his own son and wife, crying and punching his face hoping to break free from this endless nightmare .

" Kaori ,Akira ! breakfast is ready " A gentle feminine voice echoed through the corridor...Kaori is grateful to know this woman , Kanami , and considers herself extremely lucky to be under her care . The red haired lady started dating Natsuno's father when they met for the first time on that bus ride . The two decided to get back to the Sotoba with the children and embrace the remaining memories of their beloved ones.

" By the way Kaori , I was thinking to give you a new hair cut! "  
"Eh ?"  
" Come one I have a good one for you "  
The lady held Kaori's two braids and merely cut them without taking measures or anything .  
" Stop stop ! "  
" Trust me young fellow I haven't c-"  
The door bill rang up interrupted her speech , Kaori crawled to check through the window " It is the doctor! " She said stuffing toast inside her mouth and brushing her hair after 's mess .  
" oh … That is odd , I am coming ! " headed to the door in a rush .  
" Good morning ! "  
" hmmm, Good morning Toshio-san , Is there anything wrong ?'  
"Apparently , May I come in ? "  
"Y-yes for sure , dozo "  
Kaori feels so comfortable when she sees the doctor . Of course , he is the hero of this village. Not to mention that he is responsible ,brave and attractive and appealing to her . This time he visited them early and he seemed more concerned to discuss something they were not ready to hear .  
" How are you doing , Kaori-chan ? " He asked the teen tenderly and she nodded.

" f-fine "  
" Nice haircut , by the way " he teasingly said giving her a smile ,the girl blushed furiously

"Th-Thank you , doc"  
"I came here to tell you about a plan "  
" A plan ? For what ? " Akira said curiously .

"There's still survivors from the Shiki "he calmly stated , not daring to look at the family .

"WHAT ?"  
" No way ! Not again "  
" I am sorry to tell you , but we have to do something about it before they attack us "  
Kanami nodded firmly " I agree , those creatures shouldn't stay alive any longer"  
I am glad that you understand Ms. Kanami. Furthermore ,We arranged a meeting in my new clinic building tomorrow at 5:00 pm to carefully study the plan and to be sure that everyone knows what is going on "

he sighed " please , Come and support me . I need every single one to be there "  
"U-understood."  
"Ummm, Doctor.. "  
"Yes Kaori-chan ? "  
"How many shiki are there now ? "  
" I am not sure darling , Maybe less than … five "  
Akira bravely said " Not too bad ha ? "  
"Yes , we are surely a winner"  
He left the house , where silence covered the place immediately . There was a heavy feeling in Kaori's chest , She was about to cry . ' Please God , not again…not again ' 

Natsori foreva !


	2. Chapter 2

_**Third POV**_

Kaori and her brother Akira walked together after the classes ended .They have never been apart since Tatsumi Kidnapped the younger one .

" I promise you Kaori, I'll protect you "

"okay , Just stop carrying this bat around . It is embarrassing "

"Huh , you wish ! . The Okiagari never felt ashamed "

Kaori ignored her brother as she saw Mr. Yuuki waiting for them outside the school gate . " look who's here " She said .

" Cool . I hate buses "

" Hello kids "

They waved to him and took a ride . He told them that they will go immediately to the doctor clinic .

* * *

"Thanks everyone for coming . It is a serious subject , and it won't be easy . We are missing Mr .Ookawa as a strong leader . However , I am sure we will manage to win this war again . "

He stood on a higher stool to get everyone's attention and , he followed " Okay here is what we need and what I want you to do . No one EVER leave his home after sunset , Do not leave your doors and windows open, and never invite any stranger or outsider to your house .. We don't know if they are more than the other four shiki I mentioned earlier … "

Doctor Ozaki inhaled and raised his voice a little bit " Those four are definitely coming for a revenge , We have to surprise them first ! "

Everyone was cheering and clapping for the hero before them who was still in his mid-thirties . Doctor Ozaki quitted smoking and started to improve himself mentally and physically . He smiled to the villagers , his eyes showed a glow of determination and promises .

* * *

Kaori was not satisfied with his speech , she remembered that he had told her before there were five of them , but recently he said four .

As an oblivious and curious girl , This kind of matter was nagging her and she could not handle it any longer . She went to the doctor office after the meeting and attempt to knock the door when she heard a familiar voice .

" I got him doctor "

A voice that still echoing in her ears ' You're doing a great job staying alive, Kaori' . She felt her head spinning and somehow she got scared . She could not form a conclusion or a theory .

" There you are ! " Akira stopped after yelling at his sister " Wh-why are you staring at the door sis ? "

" Aaaah – Akira .. "

" hmmm ? "

She shook her head and turned to leave " never mind me "

Akira hung his head raising an eyebrow . " Eeeh ?"

* * *

" Be careful Natsuno kun , Keep an eye on him " the doctor advised Natsuno while giving him another sip of blood .

" Don't worry . I have the complete control on him . All he does is Following Tatsumi and the monk "

" Tatsumi is dangerous , I could not fight him myself "

" I've put that on my mind , he will not make it alive as long as I am here "

Toshio put his hand on the young boy shoulder " We need you Natsuno-kun , You are welcome betwe-"

"No! " he cut Ozaki's speech " I don't want to live fore ever , doc. It is not right "

Ozaki nodded to him without a response ,he looked at the young boy running through the woods in a way supernatural creatures do . " Poor kid , he does not deserve this , I must do something for him "

 **Here is the second chapter ! xoxo**

 **I know the story is slow , but I promise things will get fluffier and creepier at the same time !**

 **Please , Don't forget to R &R !**

 **Natsori foreva !**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Natsuno POV**_

I ran toward the wood to find Mr. Kirishiki whom I controlled . I got the chance to bite him and keep him under my control.

As I was on my way , I got distract when I saw my father . He was talking with that red haired woman , he seemed relaxed and fine . The fact that his elegant and open minded attitude caused my death still hurting me until now . My fate could have been different If he listened to –

"Hey ! Stop it ."

" Ugly duck haha ! "

" please make him stop ! "

Oh , so those two are doing well ,I am glad …

" Cut it off Akira "

" Her hair is funny"

"Stop! "

They are still as childish as I-AH! .. I jumped swiftly behind the tree to hide . Dammit ! She definitely noticed my presence .

"Kaori dear , did you hear me ? "

" y…yes …eh "

Was she crying ? ugh never mind I need to go .

* * *

I somehow managed to survive from that explosion . I thought I could end my life by a bomb , but Jinruo can't die easily . Tatsumi fled away , and I could not catch him. After I waited for my wound to heal , I ran to the only one who I trust and feel safe and accepted around him , Doctor Toshio Ozaki .

He as I expected welcomed me . I told him that Tatsumi and Mr. Kirishiki were still alive , he answered me with the same bad news , The monk and the girl were not captured yet.

* * *

I made my way to the place where I figured Mr. Kirishiki supposed to be around

I slowed my steps as I saw Tatsumi fighting with his master , It looked funny when I thought about it twice . kirishiki was well known as a sniper pro . He did not seem to waste his bullets on that demon.

" Hey Tatsumi " I stood there giving the blue haired Jinruo a glare .

" Why don't you just give up and die , kid ? "

" I will , After I make sure that you are dead "

He jumped higher and waved to me while shouting with a smug face " We will see ! "

I was not planning to kill him at the moment , there was no way I could win a fight against a muscular demon and ,also, Doctor Ozaki asked me not to. My mission for that moment was to Find the monk and his girl .

" C'mon . Lead me to their nest " I ordered The sniper man after sinking my teeth onto his arm . Despite feeling bad for him , I keep sucking his blood three days in a row then I took him to the doctor to give him another load of blood . I guess it was his punishment to suffer like this .

* * *

A flash back of Kaori looking at my eyes and then crying crossed my mind. I wondered what they were doing now .

I could not really take her and my dad off my head so I decided to pay them a quick visit . I left Mr. kirishiki and went straight forward to my house .

As I reached the area , I saw the two siblings sitting on the dooryard eating watermelons .I stayed behind the bushes and watched them closely . Akira spit the watermelon's seeds at Kaori's hair and laughed sheepishly , While Kaori frowned at him . She seemed looking for something . I took a small rock and threw it at her foot hoping she would notice me . She shivered and elbowed her brother .

" Ouch Kaori , What was that for ? "

She glared at him and he looked confused . I took another rock and threw it at her again . She stood up immediately and kicked Akira's back .

" You are being extra annoying today , and I lost my temper . You stay here by yourself and I am going to Natsuno's room. I don't want to see your face ,idiot "

" Heeyyy I swear I did not do anything " She left him alone and went upstairs.

I chuckled at her reaction . she is so Oblivious . Besides that , I needed to talk to her face to face . It would get worse If I did not make things right again .

 _ **Thanks for reading This chapter .**_

 _ **I will update SOON**_

 _ **Please review , Shall I continue writing this fic ? xoxo**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Kaori POV**_

I looked at myself in the mirror, Why didn't I like this hair cut ? I wish I had not agreed to Ms. Kanami .

I soaked my head into the sink and washed my hair . I had to make sure that there was no seed still hanging in there or I'd see a watermelon up my head later on . I went to Natsuno's room where me and my brother sleep . Good thing that this area had not been touched by the fire , we still have his books ,clothes and his chair ."Yuuki …". He was nice to us thus we respected him even after his death . We slept on the floor instead of his bed and never touched his office .

I took off my shirt and wrapped a towl around my neck . A soft breeze tickled my nose as I attempted to leave the room . It was almost evening, I should close the windows and call my brother to get inside . I headed to the window when suddenly a figure of a man I know appeared in front of me " Yu…Yu. Ah .." I covered my mouth in shock . My legs were shaking and my heart beat fastened . I was feeling that I might fall , Was this really him ? sh..Should I invite him to-.

"Kaori"

"H..Hai!"

" I mean no harm to you , Can I come ?" He looked at my eyes as If he was reading my thoughts .

"Come in , Yuuki " I said that with a shaking voice , My heart pounded even faster . I felt Like it would pop out my chest . He jumped through the window and I took one step back .

" I just come for a visit "

" H…Hai"

"Are you scared of me ? "

No I was not scared of him . I was surprised . I had that urge to scream and break everything around me out of happiness .

" It is okay , I will lea-"

" Don't! "

I threw my towel and pushed myself to his chest . He kept calm, and did not say a word .

" I am sorry Yuuki kun !we did not help you when you needed us ! " I began to cry , tears rolled down my cheeks as I hardly inhaled ." I am sorry that you are dead"

" It.. was not your fault . Do not apologize "

He slightly patted my head , I could sense he felt awkward and uncomfortable so I moved away from him .

" Okay …eh .."

" Now , Go ask Akira to see me "

" What about your father ?"

" No, I am not sure If he will handle it "

I nodded to him as I noticed a wet mark on his shirt. I finally realized that I did hug him ! This was embarrassing . We barely knew each other but I acted quickly . " Go" he said .

I ran as fast as I could to find Akira , who was bothering our dog.

" AKIRAH " I screamed at him with a chocked in my throat .

" Oh no , What now ? "

"Come with me " I ordered him and left back to Natsuno, " Oh I thought you would leave "

" so ? "

"Ah nothing .."

Akira's voice echoed from a distance " Ugly duck where are you at?" Dammit he's embarrassing me . I grabbed the towel to hide my hair .

" Let it be, you look fine "

"Th-thank you " I bowed to him .That was so nice of him I wish he was my brother instead of Akira .

" Quack Quaaack hehe .. I found ya " the moment he got in the room he screamed

" EEEEEEEEH !IS THAT YOU NATSUNO !"

" I guess " Natsuno shrugged .

"Waaaaaaaaah " My brother jumped to hug the guy as the first time he did when we found out about the Kanemasa .

" I miss you so much Ni chaaaa"

"Quiet ! " I said with a determined voice

" You shut up, I am so happy to see him again"

I shook my head and looked at Natsuno .

" Thank you guys , I need to warn you fro-"

" Haha – Is that a seed from Kaori's head ?You hugged him too, Didn't Ya? "

* * *

 _ **Akira POV**_

Her face turned to a tomato haha .

" Akira s.s..stop fooling around, I-Idiot ! "

" Oh right , Natsuno you really have to hide , Doctor Ozaki is planning to fight the shiki , He might know about you "

"He does know about me "

" H-How ?"

" I am teaming with him . By the way , you are not safe in this house . Tatsumi can break in at any moment . My father invited him "

" Oh no "

Kaori asked him with a confused face " Then Why did you ask my permission , yuuki ?"

" Can't I be polite ? "

" It … it ..it is your house after all "

He glared at her and answered " I just wanted to know If I am welcomed or not "

I did not like that so I interrupted " What are you fussing about Ni chan , You are always welcome "

" Anyway , Be careful you too . Take care of my father "

"Hai"

" Akira , You are the man , Protect your sister "

"yuuki " My sister spoke , she seemed unsure of something

" Yuuki please , Do not die "

" Yes! Please stay with us ! "

He turned away and uttered " You guys do not understand , I am already dead . I will not enjoy the life as normal as I used to "

"b-but"

" I am sorry , I should leave "

I bursted in tears as I saw him leaving and hid my face underneath my shirt .My sister voice cracked telling Natsuno to see us again and then eyed me with a tender look . " Come on Akira , We should tell the adults about Tatsumi"

"Y-yes . I am scared of him , sis . I really am "

Kaori pulled me closer to her and rubbed my hair " We will be fine. I will ask Mr. Yuuki and Kanami to sleep with us tonight "

" Good"

" Also , we will take a shift to watch over the night "

" Hai , I love You sis "

" Oh come one , Do not be weak . I prefer your annoying side "

At this Moment , Natsuno came back with a bag full of stakes . He said " What are you two doing ? "

" Nothing ! "

" Nevermind , Take these stakes with you , You surly need it "

" Thank you Nii Chan , You are the best "

We heard the dog barked outside so I left the room to check on him . I saw the two adults whispering and laughing in the kitchen so I decided not to bother them . I headed to the dooryard and clapped " Come Love , Come to me " he happily barked and ran to me " hehe Good boy" .

Again the dog barked , This time he was looking at the bushes . Could it be someone behind it ?

I closed the door and took 'Love' with me .. I must tell Natsuno!

* * *

 _ **Heeey , Things will get pretty dark in the next update . Be prepared !**_

 _ **I usually update every 24 hours If you guys are wondering :)**_

 _ **Thanks to all of my guest's reviews, and my lovely friends for supporting this story . Your contents were sent to my email. I was hoping to see the posts on the review section … but oh well .**_

 **Also , I would like to mention my best friend "Susan" here , for highlighting the horrible grammar mistakes and misspelled words . You are awesome *kisses* . You don't know how much I appreciate your kindness and help 3 3**

 _ **I will not disappoint you guys xoxo**_

 ** _Please Do not forget to comment your opinion , It means a lot !_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Kaori POV**_

Natsuno came back holding a bag full of stakes , It showed to me how much he cares about us . As Akira left to check on 'Love', he opened his closet and began to search between his clothes until he grabbed a blue jeans and a gray hoodie . I felt so hot the moment he took his shirt off to exchange , I myself was standing with a loose tank top so I looked to the other direction and sighed .

" You are a good girl . Kaori "

"My mum said that too , I always do my chores in time and-"

" Add to that , You did not look at me a minute ago or flirt "

" …. Why would I ?! " I raised my voice feeling really hot

" Are not you a friend of that pink haired stalker? "

" Yuuki … I am not like her " he looked at me then nodded .

" I need to go , Be careful . I'll try to come tonight to guard you"

"P-Please do ! "

He waved to me and left the room . I placed my palms on my cheeks and stared at the window , it was the first time I had a conversation with a guy like this .

"Ni Chaa! Ni Chaan" my brother voice snapped me out of my thoughts

" Kaori . Where is he ? Why are you staring at the window ?. did he fall ? "

" He just left "

" Oh no .. We are in a big trouble sis . I sensed someone waiting behind the bushes "

I held his hand to comfort him " Do not worry , Yuuki said he might come to look after us "

* * *

Later , Ms. Kanami called us for the dinner . We sat together to eat , none of us said a word . I felt My stomach was full so I held the chopsticks and drew some lines of the salsa . There was something missing when Natsuno Left . As If I was lonely and forgotten .

" Kaori dear , What is wrong ? " the old man eyed me in concerned .

I answered him calmly " I am scared, I cannot stop thinking of the doctor's speech that day "

" Do not be ! This time I will protect you ,even If it costs me my life ! " He said in a serious tone .

" Can you sleep with us tonight ? "

" Yes darling , Just relax and finish your food"

I smiled at him . he treated me tenderly that I was really grateful to him .

After we finished our chores , we all headed to Natsuno's room . Mr. Yuuki's eyes narrowed as he touched Natsuno's chair .He said with a gentle facial expression "This chair … I gave it to him as a gift , and he thanked me"

" …"

" I missed him so much "

We remained silence while he began moaning and lamenting his son death .

I leant my back against the wall ,staring at the window. Few minutes passed until Akira crawled to my lap and hid his face under his pillow .

" It is okay Akira , Sleep tight " I said even though I was more scared than him .

A drop of tear rolled down my cheek and I quickly wiped it before he noticed it .

* * *

 _ **Sunako POV**_

" Mr. Moroi "

"What is it ,Sunako chan ?"

" I think It is a bad idea to attack the same village again "

" Why Sunako ? "

" That psycho Doctor is still alive , I am sure he is looking for us now ! "

Mr. Moroi's eyes were glowing in red and he frowned at what I just said "That is why we are here Sunako , I need to finish him off for good "

" Why… Is not he your best friend ? "

" Sunako , He killed your mother Chizuru , he is the reason why your plan went in a failure "

He paused for a brief moment " He is not my friend anymore "

"Thank you Moroi san for staying with me , I hope we could reunite with Tatsumi . I do not know if he survived or not "

" He is strong , We will meet him and march again "

I smirked to his respond thus a great feeling washed my body . The God who had just forsaken me would not control me anymore . I had no fears of him any longer . I thought I was finally going to persist him and create my own world and mankind . This time no one would ever dare to stop me .

* * *

We finally reached the abandoned clinic . The doctor left it and built a new one where the force field wall still existed.

It was the middle of the night . Clearly , No one was a wake or wondering around .

" This is sad " I mumbled and sighed painfully "It reminds me of my old days when My parents locked me inside a small room "

" It won't happen again , I promise you "

I lost in my thoughts , It was so relaxing as the clock oblivion moved Tick, Tock . I stared out the window and saw Mr. Kirishiki figure . I stood in disbelief and screamed " Mr. Moroi! " I jumped in my place with joy . I held his hand and led him to the window " I just saw Mr. Kirishiki , He is alive ! "

" I can't see him .. He will not be able to find our hideout , Sunako … "

" I swear I saw him ! " I said as I leant my face closer to the window , I kept searching for him longer than I thought I would "

" Listen Sunako , I know you miss him so much- "

" And I missed you too , Seinshen "

A hoarse voice cut Mr. Moroi speech. He looked like a demon with a big smirk across his face . held me between his arms and yelled " Toshio ! , How did you find us ? "

The doctor did not answer , instead a three men appeared behind him with stakes and hammers .

" No ..no no no " I said with a shaking voice . One of the men who had a purple haired and a cold look in his face nodded to the doctor and left . Mr. Kirishiki became his replacement .

" Dad ! It is me Sunako ! " he pointed the gun at me , His eyes were dead and empty . " I know , I was looking for you "

* * *

 _ **Third POV**_

Kaori still fully awaken , she rubbed her brother hair while watching him soundly asleep . Suddenly , A loud bang on the window surprised her and she slowly turned her face . There was nothing odd . " A…Akira " She said grabbing the bat next to her . She was holding her breath, Her whole body became too heavy to hold up anymore . The bang at the window stroke again even louder and powerful that it shattered the window's glass .Kaori screamed alerting every one . Tatsumi broke in and was surprised with a weak hit from the teen girl . He laughed saying " Not bad "

"BACK OFF " Akira yelled and threw a stake at the blue haired man , the Jinruo caught it easily and pushed Akira to the ground attempting to bite him , but it went a failure as Kaori jumped to him , pulled his hair and patched a religious stick to his back . " Get off me , You are so annoying " he snatched her from his back and mercilessly toss her to the ground .Mr . Yuuki screamed as a psycho and struggled to make a move , he began to pray and laughed hysterically . Ms. Kanami sneaked away and ran outside calling for help . Tatsumi grabbed Kaori by her arm and glared at her " You could've shut your mouth and let everything go smoothly " . She tried to escape from his strong grip . Finally he sunk his teeth into Kaori's arm and whispered to her ear " Do me a favor and kill your brother " he let her go and fell on the floor with a deep sough .she held the bat and stepped closer to Akira . " Kaori ! Kaori Stop! " the young boy waved his tiny hands to his sister in fear .She lifted the bat and smashed his head .

"Ka..Kao- " Akira's head was bleeding , but Kaori kept hitting him non stop …

* * *

 _ **Aaaand here you go !**_

 _ **I will update the next one as soon as I get at least six more reviews !**_

 _ **I mean it is the only thing that keeps me motivated and proud of my work .**_

 _ **Hope you like this one !**_

 _ **Remember \ six reviews and I will update , otherwise , I'll leave this story ...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello**

 **Before you start reading this chapter I would like to thank this beautiful : MakogirlY14 for being a supportive and critical reader ^^**

 **I will give you the honor to choose between a happy ending ( kinda repetitive) and a bitter sweet one !**

 **Gurl you are da best :***

 **Oh and Rafi-Chan *blows kisses mixed with spits and sends it to you * , lol I love you xoxo**

* * *

 **Third POV**

Natsuno left the clinic after leading the doctor and his men to Sunako hideout . He ran as fast as he could with some unpleasant thoughts swirling in his mind . He was worried about his only friends knowing that Tatsumi was free and wondering around . As Natsuno reached for his house , He saw Ms. Kanami knocked the neighbors doors and screamed for help . He then moved his gaze to a huge figure standing next to the window. Without thinking twice Natsuno Flew directly to him , he surprised Tatsumi with a strong punch to his face . As the two fell back inside the house , mr. Yuuki saw his son after a long time . That perturbed the man and resulted in hysterical laughter came out from him . He yelled at the boy ,insane facial expression drawn on his face , he dragged a heavy book from the disk and stated " HAHAHA , GHOST GHOST ! "

He staggered toward Natsuno and stood aside to hurl the book , it hit Natsuno shoulder roughly . The young Jinruo fell onto the floor as a painful cry escaped his mouth . " NOW DIE ! "Mr. Yuuki attempted to kill his own son with a sheepish chuckle .

Feeling annoyed and hatred toward his father , Natsuno turned around to fling the old man with a force that crushed him to the wall . Natsuno's shoulder healed up in a mere second , he quickly faced Tatsumi and caught his leg preventing him from escaping . " I swear I will take your head off of your useless body " Tatsumi said.

Ms. Kanami hurried back inside the house , she witnessed Kaori trying way too hard to point the bat to her brother, who just passed out, tears rolled on her cheeks as she struggled to fight Tatsumi's hypnosis . Ms. Kanami walked to the boy and bent her back , she gathered his weak body to her arms protecting him from Kaori . She closed her eyes and pleaded " Please God , save us ! "

The Jinruos fought each other , Tatsumi smashed an elbow into the side of Natsuno's skull and tossed him aside . He got his other hand into his crotch and put his shoulder into him lifting Natsuno off the ground and slammed him down on it again . Tatsumi with anger attempted to kill Natsuno , but he heard a noise came from outside the house . He believed it was a villagers gossip , after all Tatsumi's plan did not succeed inaudibly .He grabbed Kaori and sneaked away " see you later ! " he jumped away carrying the girl with him . " Th…This is not happening …" Natsuno uttered . His eyes glowed a fiery red when he stood facing only the path the evil Jinruo passed from . he clinched his fist and formed a strong yet a scary howl which echoed around the house . Tatsumi heard it , it startled him the way that he merely fastened his steps looking for a place to hide . The rushing footsteps behind him made it worse for him to think sensibly . He lied Kaori near a bush and went to break into someone house .Nonetheless , Natsuno noticed him from a distance , his breath became heavy as he got closer and closer to him .

Unfortunately , He saw Kaori's body abandoned , left there without a gentle and suitable care that she deserved from the start . He helplessly walked to her and kneed to observe her closely . She stared at his eyes not sure of what to do . A strange feeling vanished swiftly when her bulging neck vein attractively exposed upon his sight .It was tempting but also reflected Kaori's beauty on Natsuno's eyes . He could not endure it any longer , nor ignoring his craving for a blood .He merely brought his fangs and touched her neck with his nose .He went down to her throat in a soft move as he finally drove them and began slurping her blood ." Forgive me , Kaori … I need it for now " he placed one hand underneath her head and continued not aware of the results that would affect her later .

* * *

 **At the Doctor's old clinic**

" You are the one who does not deserve to live , how could you have this curliness to kill a little gir- "

"She is not little "

" Do not cut me off ! At least we can share the village . It is her right "

" She is not a human anymore "

" STOP IT ! Why are you so selfish ? Find a solution that satisfied both of us !"

" I am not , How long do you want to stay alive , Sienshen ? "

"N.. Nobody wants to die "

" Haha , You should be the last one to say this " Toshio said looking at the cut on his wrist .

"UGHHHH! " Sunako pushed her small body away from the monk ,annoyed from the doctor speech . She escaped from the opening window leaving her partner alone . " S-Sunako ! "

Sienshen with a disappointed and worried face looked at her body disappearing from his vision . Never ever in his life thought that she would walk in the opposite direction , he thought that they were alike , carrying the same fate and emotions . He thought that they both could challenge the God and prove his useless power to the world .

" She abandoned you , Senshien ! … Men , ATTACK ! " He ordered the musclers men behind him . They lifted their hammers and crashed Senshien's arms and legs Heartlessly preventing him from attacking . The monk felt weak due the lack of blood and power , He waited for his parts to heal . However, Doctor Ozaki was not risky enough to let him advanced . He stepped to him with confident and victorious smile .

That was his intention from the start . He wanted to kill his sick minded friend the moment he betrayed him to join the Shiki . He forgot all the Childhood memories and friendship and put it aside just to help someone he barely knew. He pointed the stake on the accurate spot , He looked at him for a moment " I can't even apologize . Farewell my friend "

Then , four bangs echoed inside the clinic including Seinshen's pathetic cry .

Doctor Ozaki raised himself to reach the men level and stated after he sighed deeply " Go ! , Search for the little girl . Inform every one about her presence ."

" Hai ! "

" Do not let her go any further ! " He said pushing Kerishiki to the door .

* * *

Sunako moved her bare foot in horror , She brought her hands to her chest and looked back and forth scared of being caught by someone . " I am sorry Mr. Moroi , I am so sorry " The path she took was covered by the woods and branches that randomly scattered everywhere . The trees were waving at her as she walked through the foot path. The wind ran aggressively through the wrinkly, naked, brown branches. Not too long , her eyes lied upon the villagers neighborhood. She sighed in relief , letting her eyes traveled and examined things around her . she slowed her steps after she saw a human body lying on the ground . " That is bizarre ! " she said as she looked at the drained human .. " Oh I am so hungry, What is she doing her ?" she walked to the girl, she brought her fangs out as the fresh smell of the blood blew out in the air . It drove her insane . " I am coming "Sunako carelessly jumped to her prey , ignoring her surroundings . Even the lights that kept advancing to her place .She completely gave up and sucked Kaori's blood .

* * *

 **Tadddaaaaa , I know things are getting worse and worse XD**

 **I mean Kaori got bitten three times , This is not going to be easy for her , Oh I am so Evil :(**

 **Hope this chapter did not disappoint you , or did it ?**

 **See ya in the next one !**

 **R &R **

**NAtsori Foreva !**


	7. Chapter 7

***Coughs* *coughs***

 **I finally took revenge on Tatsumi ! Mwaahahahah !**

* * *

 **Sunako POV**

We cannot help but Attack the pray , Our eyes go blind , Our fear vanishes , Hunger controls the Shiki as the fresh smell of the blood calling for us .

We are such a pathetic creatures , We turn to a brutal monsters in a mere second .

I knew for sure that I am a goner , I could hear them coming but I could not stop slurping the girl's arm .

" We found her ! "

One of the men declared , I just gave up and looked at him . What next ? There was no servant to protect me . This was not the first time I faced a raging human . I watched the doctor coming toward me while pushing my father .

I could tell how bad he wanted to torture us , He did not get it …

" We are a victim too! PLEASE , Have a mercy on me ! "

I cried … Maybe he would feel sorry , Maybe a little girl like me would form a weak spot in his cold empty heart .

But nothing made him stop . I saw his big hand attacking me , It reached my small neck and pinched it with a force as If he was afraid to lose me again ..

" ple...aase … Forgive me … I beg you " I pleaded ,I scratched his hand hoping to set myself free . His eyes were empty , They lost their sparks .

My father pointed the sniper on my head , could it be the end of me ?

" FATHER NO ! " .. He pulled the trigger, the bullet hit my shoulder . I felt frozen on the doctor hand . It felt like my guts had been ripped apart and pulled out of my body. I was thinking for sure I was going to die…the pain, the blood and the screaming around me . I had never got shot by someone , I have never felt that pain before … but I was still suffering..

* * *

 **Third POV**

Doctor ozaki cursed on Mr. Kerishiki . He noticed that his hands were trembling trying to point the gun impeccably at her head . The second try stroke , as the doctor felt Sunako's body became heavier upon his grip . The bullet went through her head and it bursted suddenly into pieces with a violent blow in front of the doctor .

" I …think it is finally over " . Even though he hated these creatures so much . The scene was unpleasant to him to watch .

After all , It's called murdering . He gently lounged her on the ground where he finally noticed Kaori .

* * *

" Oh my God , Not her ! " He sat next to her and examined her body , " She has been bitten three times , her body is pale and weak " Doctor Ozaki felt shocked, a state of depression lingering in his mind as a sense of terrible weight on his shoulders digging his foot deeper underneath the ground . This girl suffered a lot , She was too sweet and nice to face a situation like this . She was a small fragile flower trapped in a platform , surrounding with gray atmosphere . He ordered the men to take her immediately to the clinic , Firmly asked them to save her life .

Behind the bushes , Where Natsuno finally met the unkind Jinruo at his death spot . He filled with a powerful sensation . Kaori's blood affected him in a strange way . His muscles rippled as he threw his arm to catch the evil enemy . Tatsumi's eyes widened , The kid he used to make fun of was a monster in disguise. Natsuno started feeding him a quick punches without a rest .

Doctor Ozaki was surprised of how " Barbaric " Natsuno became . He remained silence as Mr. Kershiki tried to point the rifle on the blue Jinruo . That was a big help when he shot Tatsumi's leg . Tatsumi fell , and Natsuno jumped over him . He overtopped him and chocked his neck . His heavy breath disturbed the unwanted corpse .

" Die ! DIE ! " Natsuno yelled with anger as his malice toward him growing …

" I will kill you , Not because you tricked my innocent friend , nor for kidnapping the young child , nor for making my father looks stupid , nor for kicking me or Toshio-san…."

He came closer to his ear " This is because you hurt Kaori and caused her pain the moment you stepped in this village "

Doctor Ozaki handed the young boy the stake . Natsuno merely snatched it and pointed on his opponent's chest . Tatsumi attempted to fight back but he gave up when Mr. Kershiki's rifle touched his forehead .

Natsuno lifted the stake and with unbelievable force stabbed his chest and ripped Tatsumi's heart apart .

" Serves you right ! " He stood and stepped back , enjoying the scene in front of him while Toshio dealt with the sniper man . He threw an axe at the middle of his skull , His body lounged in the floor before Mr. Kershiki even noticed ..

* * *

Silence covered the place . None of the two spoke , It was a horrible event … They both could not believe it was finally over . Doctor Ozaki smirked when Natsuno glared at him .

" That rage was for Kaori chan ? "

Natsuno shook his head and opened his arms .

" It is my turn , doc"

Doctor Ozaki raised his eyebrows in disbelief . " I won't do it ! " he said

" Doctor , Please ! "

Toshio walked to him and put his hand on the boy shoulder

" I understand , but Kaori and her brother still need you "

" That is why I have to leave them , If I stay longer , I might … fa- break her heart"

Toshio's eyes narrowed . " Is not her happiness matter to you? "

"It is not like I do not care , But we barely knew each other "

" Why do not you ask them ? "

" I already knew the answer "

Doctor Ozaki inhaled the air ready to relieve the big secret …

He somehow knew that Natsuno was slowly falling for Kaori , That's why he thought it is better to tell him the ugly truth .

" Kaori is in the clinic , Her body is too weak to endure the big loss of blood ….. She was bitten three times and …. And I don't think she will make it… Without your support …"

" Why mine ?"

" You know why "

" hmmpm " Natsuno looked away as a slight blush caressed his cheek .

Doctor Ozaki smiled as he thankfully convinced the boy to stick around a little longer.

" Doc – We need to check on Akira and my father ! The last time I was there things were not pleasing "

He nodded and looked at Natsuno calm facial expression Where he knew he still want to live ...

* * *

 **See ya in the next one !**

 **Where the fluffiness fill the lines xoxo**

 **BTW , In the next chapter , Natsuno will talk to Kaori and open up with her a little ... OH I MYSELF CANT WAIT T^T**

 **Please R &R **

**Natsori foreva !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi , I really enjoyed writing this chapter !**

 **OMG the feels ! HELP ME XD**

 **Please review this one , I felt the chemistry between Natsuno and Kaori and it was soo cutttte !**

* * *

 **Natsuno POV**

I walked to my house with a man I finally considered as a friend . The way he understands my feelings, my struggles and my thoughts puts me at ease .

"Dawn is coming… " He said facing the east . It took us so long to catch the traitors and killed them off .

We knew that we finally arrived to our spot when we heard a gossips nearby .

" something is wrong " I said ..

" Apparently , You better stay away or your father may reveal your secret "

I nodded to him " Bring Akira to me ! "

" Will do "

His steps fastened , and I leant against a tree , letting my hearing catches any comprehensible words. The atmosphere around the village became clearer , mostly fresher . The shadow of the dark clouds that covered Sotoba's sky had unleashed from my sight allowing the sunshine's to finally caress the trees and the wooden building . It was such a relaxing feelings .

All I went through and fought against leaked away from my mind . Killing Tatsumi was kind of not a big deal to think and worry about . What matters to me are those siblings , Kaori and Akira .

And Why I am suddenly interested on them ? It was a long time ago When I met Kaori and her brother spying on The Kanemasa residence . After I somehow saved them from being watched , then their innocent look they both gave me while trying to hide the vicious fact .

Then they immediately trusted me , Sticking by my side from that day . They accepted to do a horrifying stuff only a cold heartless teen like me would think of . They dug the grave with me , touched a freezing corpse to prove my innocence .

After I fell a pry to my friend , I asked the two not to come nearby , but they have never ignored me . The sibling came for a visit bringing some useful religious labels to protect me , I wonder how much did that cost them . Even though my father being so mean to them , They kept coming and asking about my health . What amazed me was when they planned to watch my back outside the house in the middle of the night despite how scary and terrifying the idea seemed to be .

I would call them a miracle happened to my boring life . I promised I will save them both .

* * *

Doctor Ozaki appeared before me with Akira who was Pressing firmly on a gauze around his head . The kid looked at me with a sad face " Ni…chan " his tune explained agony , defeating and misery .

" Ni chan . My sister got bitten … She tri- eh… tried to kill meh .." He began to cry . Doctor ozaki patted his back telling him that everything is going to be alright .

"Akira .. Do not worry , She is at the Doctor Clinic. She is alive "

" Can I see her ? "

" Yes" The doctor nodded , he gestured to the young boy to stand by me .

" Your father calmed down , If you are wondering "

" I don't care "

" He is your father ! behave ! "

I avoided his gaze as a burning sensation blasted in my heart . There is no way I could forgive that old man .

" Wh-when are we going to see my sister , doc ?"

" Very soon " He smiled , taking the lead of the path we seized.

* * *

As we reached the clinic , He asked us to not go any further , he took us at the waiting room .The fact that Akira told him she was ordered to attack him was shockingly startling . He wanted to check on her before us . I sat on the chair and exhaled heavily as I watched Akira heading to me , I raised an eyebrow that questioned his action .

" Ni chan .."

I hummed in response

" Kaori is .. so weak , Once she had a fever , she had unusual patterns of breathing, and a really weird pale skin "

I felt sorry for him , not because he was talking about this , but because I could not find a suitable answer for him . I just hummed again .

" Also … " He sat next to me and uttered " Also , in a specific time of every month , she never leaves her bed and keeps whining …. She doesn't fight me back at that period "

Hearing the last sentence I choked on my own spit , thus I began coughing and my face turned red …

" Oh ! Ni chan , What is wrong? "

I waved to him nothing , that was extremely awkward . I imagined Kaori's reaction for that saying .

" Listen … Akira .. She will be fine , Don't think too much about it "

He eyed me and then nodded .

Few hours passed like ages . Akira came up with topics to talk about , and I tried my best to interact and keep the conversation going . Finally , We heard footsteps tucking the floor alerting us of its attendance . The door softly opened and a chubby nurse appeared behind it .

" Tanaka san . Yuuki kun ? "

" H-hai " I abruptly stood and bowed to her

" Doctor Ozaki asked to see you two at room 223 "

" Hai , Thank you for informing us "

" No need " She bowed to me back and left .

I looked at Akria who still bending his back . I noticed a few tears dropped into the floor .

" Akira … "

" Let's go Ni chan .. I am really …worried "

I walked to the door and unlocked it , Akira followed me in a cute way , I by some means felt like a big brother to him . Our eyes were examining the numbers of the rooms . We came across the required number . I took a glance through the applying opening thus the door was not slammed . I saw doctor Ozaki sat on a single central legged chair and spun around . He put a force on the ground by his feet and pushed it to swirl while biting a pen inside his mouth . I frowned at the scene ,that gave me another completely different expression on his personality . I knocked the door , I wished to walk in the room and embarrass him .

" eta .. erm Dozo ! "

A situation like this deserves a big laughter but I was not on a mood to do so . I stepped inside with Akira and waited for him to speak .

" you see , I've talked to Kaori chan minutes ago , she seemed tired and exhausted but insisted to see you two "

He sighed and followed " Make it a quick visit okay ? "

Akira responded with extreme yes and attempted to run, I stretched my right arm on his way to slow him down .

" what is the matter , Ni cha! "

" Do you even know where you are going to ? "

" umm, I guess not . "

I looked at the smiling man who spoke the room number which was five doors further .

* * *

Akira entered his sister room without even knocking

" Kaori ! I am here " He said in excited tune .

As he approached her , she turned her head to our way giving me a mere glance then her eyes swiveled to the roof. ... It was creepy, unwelcomed . She moved slowly away from the bed sheet as she took a fork from her meal box . Me and Akira froze in our place not bold to move . Kaori held the fork and pointed it at her brother " AKIRAAA " She screamed and ran toward us . I grabbed Akira's Arm and headed to the exit ' What the hell was that ? The doctor never spoke about such a reaction . Before I slammed the door I received a sweet and soft giggle escaping her mouth . Her laughter lightened the room with happy colors, It moved my heart smoothly in such a delicate manner . It danced in my ears and magically sent chills down my Spine .

I turned my gaze to her and discovered a cheerful and elegant human being tried hard to hold another release of laughter..

" You are little sneaky ,cunning girl ! " Akira spoke while giving his sister a tender hug .

She inhaled swiftly then answered " April fool, fools haha . That was really funny "

" No It was not ! " Akira kept answering his sister after a mere second which surprised me for a reason .

" Nor the first of April… " I uttered .

She came at me withthe kindest facial expression I have ever witnessed . She bowed to me and thanked me for visiting her .

" That was nice of you , Yuuki kun "

" ermm , I suppose so "

The girl returned back to her bed and covered her legs with her sheet and sighed .

" It was too hard to commit this move "

" What do you mean ? " I asked as I sat on the chair next to her, Akira preferred to hop on her bed and sat there .

"I feel so weak , I can't even carry on a conversation without falling asleep in the middle .

" The doctor advised us to make it a quick visit "

" Oh, but It is boring here , and lonely "

" I am sorry sis , Please get well soon ! "

" I … aaaah .. hope so , sorry for hurting you Akira "

" It is okay , I actually deserved it for being annoying that day teehee "

They laughed at each other. One question popped in my mind and I asked merely

" What did the doctor tell you ? "

" ahh.. my immune system is too fragile due the shiki bites , Did you know that I've got bitten three times! "

I smirked at her , she completely went off the topic . I placed one leg across the other and eyed her with a conquering look .

" How did you know ? "

" I have eyes ! " She raised her voice in insolence tune .

" Huh , name them ! "

" Who? "

" The shiki who dared to suck your blood "

Did she just forget about the topic ?

" Easy , Tatsumi aaaaand … Oh no did you guys kill him ? .. Oh yes yes the doctor told me .."

Huh . as I said before she is too oblivious to strike this .

"doctor Ozaki has bitten me too "

" What! Are you serious ? "

" I know right ! , Something is really odd about him today , I mean my sixth sense pointing on him "

" How could you think of him like that ?" She shrugged and I shook my head in disbelief .

" The… third one is " She yawned

" It could be you , Yuuki san"

Finally A full correct sentence

" But you are a Jinruo , you don't need blood " She gloomily mumbled .. She is so naïve and ..innocent . I decided to explain to her why I bit her

" Listen , Tatsumi used to be a Jinruo too- "

" Oh my god then who bit me first ! " She looked at me in concerned .

" No way , Are You kidding me ! "

She giggled softly at my sudden reaction , but soon she rested her head on her pillow and held Akira's hand .

" I am sorry guys , too tired to think "

" Kaori …. We will come to see you again today , Okay ?"

" fine by me brother , take… care "

Akira was about to cry as his sister pressed on his hand gently .

" You are coming too , are not you Yuuki ?"

"yes …. I will "

She beamed with a pinky cheeks and slowly closed her eyes . Akira walked away with his arm placing upon his eyes , I attended to follow him but Kaori's serene face threw me in a different world . She was sleeping peacefully , her pale face seemed finally at ease . I brought my face closer to her and print a soft and unnoticeable kiss on her forehead .

" Get well soon , Kaori .. " I smiled and left the room .

* * *

 **KYAAAAAAAAAAA ~ THAT WAS sooooooooooo ADORABLE**

 **OMG I AM CRYING XDXD**

 **Let me know about your thoughts , If You have any suggestions or ideas , You are very welcomed !**

 **See you in the next update !**

 ***Plays bluebe** **ll ost on her mp3* T^T**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello *wipes her tears * Go on , Do not mind me T_T**

* * *

 **Natsuno POV**

I left the room and closed the door quietly to prevent making unwanted sound that would disturb the sleeping girl. But such a sharp sound of crashing echoed inside the clinic opposed me and settled my heart . It sounds like something fell to the ground and made a mini earthquake thus It was not far away ,It came from a familiar room we visited earlier this day . I looked at Akira who seemed worried .

" Ni chan .. "

I nodded to him and followed the noise , to room 223 . I turned the knob to unlock the door when I finally formed a theory which end up a fact . Toshio Ozaki , the humble swirling doctor just fell from his own chair . He looked at me with a confounded , yet an awkward face that wished to scream and curse me . Red leaked into his cheeks as he avoided my gaze .

" Hurry up and close the door behind you "

I let a strangled chocking sound escape my mouth giving him the idea that the scene before me is rare in many aspects .

" Do not you ever say a word "

I had not , and I did not . He fixed himself to stand and lifted the chair to its usual position .

" You see , Natsuno kun , I trapped in a deep thoughts ,finally something snapped me out .. A bird just broke inside and surprised me . That explained the former scene , my friend "

" hmnm " Of course it was not a bird , the window was closed , and he had been practicing a weird habit minutes ago .

Dear doctor , You cannot fool me . I decided to keep quiet .

" How is Kaori ? " He asked me

" She is pale , exhausted and suffering "

" I know , her body is fragile , a constant fever and Anorexia .. If she keeps it that way . Her illness might be deadly "

" Is it by her choice ?"

" I spoke to her about it , I don't think she can do anything "

" Something Psychological ?"

" Seems so "

I sighed at this ambiguous conversation . He never made a hint of her health condition improvement . Things seemed out of control .

" Doctor …. "

" What is it Natsuno kun ? "

I stared at him for seconds , I did not know what to say or how to help . I shook my head and left the room . I met Akira outside who curiously asked me about the sound we had heard earlier . I preferred to tell him the truth, which resulted in a cachinnation from the delighted kid .

" Do not tell him about that "

" If I haha .. dared to … haha "

* * *

Our bodies exposed to the hot afternoon . The blazing sun was shining instantly . It attacked our pupils and forced them to hide behind the eyelids . It was hot , the ground underneath us was boiling and there was no way to walk a long distance to the kid house .

" Yaah . What an afternoon ! "

" You should call someone to pick you up "

" Ah , I know the house's phone number . I will ask ms. Kanami to pick us "

" us ?"

" Are not you coming ? "

" No , I will stay here "

" Okay , but you should meet her, She is nice and must be familiar with your existence "

" Would not this draw much attention to a dead guy like me ? "

" You are alive here , Ni chan " He pointed at his heart , that does not really make a sense .

" Stop it "

He laughed and we moved back to the clinic , he dialed the number and the woman agreed to come .

We waited not too long till she appeared with a blue car . The woman approached us ( Yes I decided to meet her due the kid persistent ) . A thin figure with a red silky hair . A pair of light eyebrows that defined independent and a strong lady . She wore a jeans and a purple tank top . She waved to Akira and said with a genuine voice

" How is your sister ? "

" Good , I guess … um Ms. Kanami , This is my friend … Na- "

" Natsuno Yuuki , Are not you supposed to be dead ? Your father would not stop speaking about you " Her eyes detailed my presence from the top of my forehead to the tip toe . She seemed protective and aware of me

" I am , and I rose for a reason I believe for protecting these siblings "

" Should I stay quiet about this ? "

" I have no intention to live forever , I am waiting for Kaori's recovery . Then I shall put an end to this "

" Do not say that Ni chan ! "

She smiled at me with a tender look

" Listen boy , I know how hard this is to you , I had a mother who suffered being a creature like this and I was planning to keep her .. But her luck was not as better as yours . Although you are not affected by the sun like she used to .. What are you ? "

" A Jinruo, a successful type of shiki – I uh , am an immortal human being "

" Well Yuuki san , you are very welcome to come home with us"

" No thank you , I am staying her with Kaori "

" Oh lucky her , She finally got a charming prince she never asked for "

I raised an eyebrow to her . Did she hear me saying I am a goner . Replying to this was plainly obvious , so I looked away .

" See you soon , Ni chan ! "

" No he is coming with us … Hurry to the car "

My eyes twitched at this disrespectful lady , I was about to argue with her but Akira's delightful reaction changed my mind . I decided not to break his heart and leave the clinic with them . After all , Kaori was not awake , and the doctor was busy trying a three - sixty move with his new chair ….

* * *

 **Third POV**

There the blue car arrived to Natsuno's house . "Love" The lonely dog barked , alerting the sleeping man . Akira ran to his pet and begged him to keep silent . " Here here , The old man won't act himself if he notices our guest " the woan merely said , totally unaware of the boy feelings .

Natsuno preferred to cast it off than showing irritation .They got inside the house , as the cool wind welcomed them . Sure , It was way better to be sheltered from the sun glow.

Natsuno went to his room , and sat on his bed . The nostalgia hit him hard . There he used to sleep normally , read normally and think of his future . He eyed his father's gift and cursed the shiki existence . A drop of tear rolled down his cheek , ' huh , and I can cry too ' he thought to himself. Akira disturbed his serene atmosphere with a vigorous announcement

" Watermelon time !" He handed one to Natsuno and he took it pleasantly .

* * *

As normal as it was . The day passed quit peacefully , The two spent their time playing a video game or teasing the dog . Natsuno for the first time felt free and happy . Being around a ten years old boy changed his way of thinking . His depressed self began to fade. The life meant to him much more than studying and criticizing the villagers .

As the clock passed the 7:00 p.m , Natsuno decided to flee upon his father awakening .

Now he was walking alone , on the empty road . He did not know where to go and who to talk to . Everything was settled , boring to be exact .

Natsuno thought to give Kaori a visit , but it quickly dropped when he saw the girl herself walking on the same path with a white soft dress and an excited , yet a curious look . His eyes widened in disbelief . He ran to her as she took few steps back .

" What are you doing here ! "

" I .. ah .. want to visit you guys "

" Visit us ? We have already seen you .. Did , did the doctor know about this ? "

" No of course ! Do not tell him . No one actually noticed me . The nurse had placed the supper box before me and left. I knew she would not come back " she sheepishly giggled at her succeeded escaping .

Natsuno frowned at her , She was completely careless . he assumed that she did not eat her meal too . He simply grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the opposite direction .

" Yuuki … let me please stay with Akira few minutes "

" You will see him every day after your recovery , Do not rush things "

She pulled her hand to her chest forcing the Jinruo to look at her. Her eyes sparkled , and she was ready to fight for her dissension .

"Yuuki , I do not think I have much time "

" What …do you mean ? "

She closed her eyes for a brief moment and then inhaled heavily " you do not know how many times I fell on this road to make it here .. My legs are too weak to lift me "

" Then , you should've stayed and eaten your dinner ! " Natsuno irritation grew and he could not handle her simple thinking .

" I am dying ! "

She screamed sending several waves of terror to the young man in front of her .

" I am dying and I know that .. I feel my life is about to end , Yuuki . I can't eat , If I aah.. happened to sleep more than an hour or …eta so m-my breathing becomes shallow and my chest- "

" Why do not you talk to the doctor about this ? "

" I did and he gave the.. erm .. same answer I received the first time "

Natsuno ignored her wish and pulled her arm again . He fastened his steps while Kaori helplessly followed him .

" Please , Just a few minutes , I want to bid them goodbye "

" Kaori .. stop this nonsense " he tightened his grip around her wrist . He was protective thus the hot waves at the night did not bother him . the sweats on his forehead were not noticed . he walked with determination in his eyes forgetting the tired girl behind him .

* * *

He reached the clinic and smashed the door with anger . No one seemed to be there , nor the doctor ..

" Where are they ? "

" They are eating their supper , be quiet! "

' be quiet ? am I as childish as Akira to her ? ' Natsuno thought .

" Here , let's go . "

She smiled kindly to him " Yes , I was afraid you will reveal my plan to them . "

" huh, this time I will watch over you "

She scowled and hummed in response .

They got inside the room where Natsuno sat and ordered her to finish her meal .

She hardly finished half of her dish . She stared at Natsuno who understood her begging and pleading puppy's look .

" F-fine !"

She put the meal aside and rested her head on the pillow

" Do not go yet "

" I will not , try to sleep "

" Yuuki … "

" hmmn? "

" What are you planning to do if I restored my health ?"

" I …. Will disappear "

" What if I did not ? "

He looked at her with confusion " I will disappear "

She looked down , annoyed of his cold respond .

" You are mean "

" huh , What is that for ? "

" You are selfish too " she fixed herself in a sitting position . she folded her sleeve and exposed her toned and white arm before the Jinruo . Her breathing fastened and her eyes felt heavier

" Bite me .. My father rose as a shiki , there is a chance that I might do as well "

" I want to be immortal , For the sake of my brother "

" Kaori … "

" I am not stupid as everyone think of me , right ? "

" Being shiki is not as easy as you think it would "

" Then once I rose to be a shiki , kill me ! "

" huh ? "

" And If I rose to be a Jinruo ….accept me "

" Accept you ? "

She placed her own palms on her cheeks and smiled uncertainly

" Oh no , It is not what It looks like … I mean we ermm-"

Natsuno could not help but laugh . He brought his hands to her pale cheeks and caressed them .

" I too have something to share with you ..Your idea is really smart . Smart enough to amaze me and agreed to it "

" Yes , I knew it ! "

" Kaori … few months ago I met you in unpleasant event , and again I saw you in such a situation . But neither of those change the feelings I developed for you "

" Eeeh ? me .. why ? " She shivered and hung her head in a complete confusion

" Such a caring , strong ,kind and devoted friend you are … A girl who I felt at ease being around her . Not a mere stalker or admirer "

He moved away from his chair and sat next to her on the bed . Awkwardly titling his head and got closer to her . His eyes kept staring at her wet , small pinky lips . he smirked at her steady position , she did not know what was coming . he slowly caught her lips by his and kissed her .. pressed on them Gently and fondly .Not only for once , but he kissed her repeatedly. His heart blasted in infatuation at how curty she sat there still without a word .

She kept staring at his eyes while her heart beats fastened . Her cheeks grew hotter after she realized what just happened , and he enjoyed it as much .

" I like you.. Kaori Tanaka "

" eeeta eta …That was just like a a- a movie scene I watched with my mother –erm I mean .. I I I …"

"Confused ? "He smirked .

" N-no .. I am surprised ! "

Her arms were trembling and her eyes gathered tears inside them ..

" b-bite me , Yuuki … I might rise as well ! "

Her offered was astoundingly logical , yet tempting .

He did not want to refused her last wish .

" Call me Natsuno next time " He said putting all his hope and faith to this bite and drove his teeth out , not to her arm , but to her neck . He embraced her body wrapping his both arms around her back and held her firmly while slurping as much blood as he could to end her suffering . Her arms fell heavily on his own . She rested her head on his shoulder and whispered .

" Thank…you , Natsuno "

* * *

 **Who am I ? WHat did I just write ! NOOOOOOOO**

 **I SHIP THEM SO MUCH HELP ME ! XD XD**

 **Do you want another chapter or should I leave it as it is ? hehehehe :)**


	10. ( My blessings ) Chapter 10

**Hello , Natsori fans !**

 **This is actually the last chapter of my fanfiction , I want to warmly thank everyone who reviewed and commented on this one . Thank you for sharing it to finally reached 1000 views ! *Yaaay***

 **Oh almost forgot , I did a fanart of the former scene when Natsuno bit Kaori from her neck ,do not miss it .**

 **Here without blabbing .. Chapter 10 – my blessing-**

* * *

 **Kaori's POV**

I rested my head on his shoulder ,his arms still wrapped firmly around my back . I felt welcomed, needed and loved . He was nice to me from the day I met him , even though he refused my friend's letter yet his look was quite whole-hearted to me . He saved me several times without hesitation . I remembered when I almost got bitten from that corpse , he ran toward me and hit the shiki without thinking of the results , he was fast and heroic enough to rescue me. My position now for example was familiar to me , I know I was that close to him before . I was not afraid or uncomfortable , Surly I was between his arms once .I enjoyed this moment and I wished It would last forever , but soon everything vanished swiftly from my sensation .My vision became weaker and such a shadowy fuzziness disturbed my sight .. I felt so cold , Natsuno's warm body has no effect on mine anymore . The capacity to swallow my own saliva grew into impaired and painful activity ..

" Na..tsu .." I tried to call his name ,to

* * *

tell him I am in pain , but I could not let those words to flow from my mouth . It got trapped inside and punched my chest and tore it apart . My breath quickened and became shallow , I lifted my arms slowly and clinched on Natsuno's yellow jacket . I pinched it with a pathetic force. I squeezed my eyes and shut them off . I began to see my brother Akira running to the opposite direction with "Love " , My mother was walking there beside my father and chatting happily with him . I saw Shimizu , My friend , looking at me disgustingly and walked away with other girls I tried to befriend with them before. I saw Natsuno's father waving to me from a distance while Ms. Kanami patting his shoulder . I saw the Kanemasa castle glowing and the young monk took off some religious labels and threw them away .I saw doctor Toshio ozaki laughed and raised a paper to the air , he seemed excited as If he achieved something impossible . I saw myself running to Natsuno who caught me with a tender hold and smiled .

" Kaori… Join me as a Jinruo please .. I feel your pain " His voice brought me to the reality as he rubbed my head .

I understood his sentence and believed it . He was right , he went to this horrible event once .

I hardly heard the sound of the door opening , I could not turn around or see who's coming . Natsuno kept holding me while uttering those words " She is a suicidal girl " His chest vibrated as he talked and I sensed it .

The new comer was the doctor , His hoarse voice identified his presence .

" What the hell did you do ! ? "

" She asked for it . " He calmly stated . Apparently , doctor Ozaki did not believe him . or did he ? All I knew was that Natsuno received a slap from the angry doctor .

" You are killing her , How could you bite her when you know her needs of blood ? "

Again Natsuno answered with calmness , I wished I could speak that time but my arms fell and I went in a trance .

* * *

 **Toshio POV**

The speed rhythm of the heart monitor's beeping settled my heart . I was too late , too late to stop the boy from biting her . There is something in his eyes that threatened me to not come any further . Her heart beats just got progressively weaker and weaker. There was nothing I could do to save her . I stood there watching as a lot of dying signals got down, almost to zero, then kind of slightly fluttering back to life, then down again. After a while the peaks were pretty much nonexistent, and I simply turned off the monitor . I looked at the Jinruo who felt his friend body got stiffened on his arms .He was waiting .. His eyes moved rapidly and examined her figure nonstop. Hope was what I could see in his eyes .. I reached a conclusion where they both were planning to end it that way . I frowned at him , and he did not face me .

" She is dead ! " I screamed . " It is not like a game where you have many lives to keep going . You killed her ! " The white round moon appeared and lightened the room . It creased the boy head and back. It was too beautiful to occur in such a place . I walked and shut the window off , many thoughts swirled on my mind . What should I say to her little brother ? How can I keep that wild werewolf between us after this ? The girl is dead . She no longer breathed or moved . I stepped closer to Natsuno and aggressively spoke "What are you planning to do now ? "

Few minutes , He let a small giggled fled his mouth and eyed me with a victorious look .

" She is here " he said . Kaori's small fingers trembled . My eyes didn't blink for at least thirty seconds . If I could describe the state I was in I would say I was a frozen statue . She slowly raised her head from the pillow . Glowing yellow eyes stared at the handsome fellow before them . The girl examined her hand , touched them gently and slowly .

" what.. What am I Natsuno ? " she said , her voice still shaking. She still confused .

Natsuno sighed and kissed her lips with a soft motion . His fingers intertwined with hers . He said with a proud tune that symbolized the depth of his love toward her .

" My blessing .. "

 **That's it :) , the whole concept of this story is to embrace those two in a "lived happily ever after" ending ... And to reach that , Kaori chan must be a Jinruo to become as immortal as Natsuno ... Does that make any sense to you ? Lol**

 **I might add chapters from time to time , If you guys want me to do so ..**

 **This story is so dear to me , and these two with no doubts my favorite couple ever . I believe if Natsuno had not died , The relationship would devolp between them endlessly ..**

 **See you for the next unexpected update !**

 **Natsori foreva !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello , This is a requested chapter from \ Zimeta232 from DA . And I splited it in two parts .**

 **Also , Makogirl I will take your recent suggestion ,, I LOVE it !**

 **Enjoy ~**

* * *

 **Natsuno POV**

One of my wishes has finally been granted . Being with the girl I love for the rest of my never-ending life isn't something I would fantasize about anymore . I met Kaori , and she becomes simply mine .

One thing was bothering me , I have not known about her feelings yet . I already confessed to her , but she did not say anything back . I looked at the girl innocent face while she was facing Doctor Ozaki , he was scolding her about being risky and making such a stupid decision . I cannot argue with him , we were desperate that moment and I was selfish enough to take the plunge and bite her .

" And Natsuno kun , Keep this from Akira and Kanami "

The doctor eyed me for seconds and then playfully hit my back

" I never thought you would do something as terrible as this for your own desire "

What the hell ? not in front of her , baka , I gazed at him as I felt my cheeks got hotter .

" Oh now let's go and see Akira ! " Kaori enthusiastically stated while getting off the bed . She seems unaware of her situation or her position , Does she love her brother that much ? .

I waited for her to exchange and get ready to leave the clinic for few minutes . She wore a white T-shirt and a pinky short jeans , What caught my eyes were her little two flowery Braids she had. It makes her a pretty and cute girl , I could not help but smile kindly to her .

" let's go " I said while reaching my hand for her . ironically , she is too oblivious to take my hand , instead, she nodded and left me behind , That was harsh …very harsh .

* * *

I followed her under the dark sky ,It stretched above my head in a limitless length . I could see the twinkling stars as scattered diamonds … and that reminded me of something I concisely asked Kaori about .

" Hey , Kaori " I did not mind actually calling her by her first name .

" Hai ! "

" I have heard that Sotoba's folks like to celebrate a festival about stars or something like that , Is it true ? "

" Oh ! Yes" Tanabata" , It is around this month , what of it ? "

" I just thought about it when I stared at the sky , I am curious "

She suddenly stopped and turned to face me .

" Yuuki sa-"

" It is Natsuno kun "

" Oh , Natsuno kun , Do you really want to celebrate with us ? "

" I.. don't mind , but I think my father will be there so .. "

" So you have to go and talk with him , You can't live like this forever you know "

" It is not my fault, he is the one who ruins my life ! "

" Is it now ? "

" …It could've been better for both of us , Kaori "

" You can't change the past , move on and make best choices ..please "

She walked to me and pinched my right sleeve while looking at me .

" Please let's celebrate with everyone for this day "

I can't , I can't turn this girl down . I will never refuse anything she asks me for . I vow to fulfill every wish and request she has .

" o…okay "

She smiled at me and let it go ..

* * *

We kept walking for an hour and a half , slowly and steady . She was not a talkative girl who randomly brought topics and threw comments every minute and I like it so much . For me , as a quiet guy she perfectly suites me .

We arrived at the house . " Love " Barked instantly with excitement upon seeing his owner.

" here here I am coming " She chuckled and ran to him .

" What is going on ? " My father opened the door in a hurry , he seemed startled and worried at the same time .

" Aaaaah Kaori dear , What a relief ! I Almost had a heart attack"

" Hi ! " She went for him and hugged my father who had not noticed my presence yet .

" hi Darling , How are you doing ? "

" Pretty good .." I saw her tightened her grip and then uttered

" Please , Don't be mad "

" Oh .. what is the matter , dear ? "

" I want you to see someone "

He moved his head to my direction , His stare was the most disturbing thing I have ever seen . His jaw dropped and he embraced Kaori aggressively .

" He's still there , he's still there , he's still there "

"Mr. Yuuki calm down ! "

" Oh God help me , I did not mean to cause his death "

He tossed Kaori on the floor and pressed his two hands on his head with such a force and fell on his knees .

" Stay away .. Stay aw-"

I rushed my steps to control his behavior . With such a heavy feeling in my chest I took his hands away and held them tight .

" Dad , I'm still alive .. Accept this ! "

" No no no no , you are not real "

" I am ! Can't you feel my hands , do you hear my voice ? .. Do not you believe the girl who you already gave up in! "

My eyes gathered tears inside them and they flowed from it like river . I held so much in me that I finally got a chance to reveal . I always was silent , never complaining or fussing about living in such a place . I always listen to my parent and keep my thoughts to myself . Those tears finally left their cage in front of the reason who prisoned them in the first place .

" Father , your son has a second chance … A golden one actually .. please… welcome me for the last time ..and I .. I will follow my dream and leave you alone" I said while sobbing , something was choking my throat and my voice became hoarse due the screaming and tension .

My father did not reply , miss Kanami came out and eyed me with a surprising look and then went to calm her man .

A gentle crying voice required me to turn around .

" I am so sorry , Yuuki .. eh "

" It is Natsuno … " I sat next to her and rubbed her arms " It is over, Do not worry "

" You are crying .. It hurts me "

" I know , I wanted this long time ago .. see , you ARE a blessing to me " I caressed her left cheek with a soft motion . Ms. Kanami nodded to me and went into the house with my father .

* * *

Kaori and I headed to my room where Akira was sleeping on the floor . She ran to her brother and kissed his forehead , she brought her blanket and unfolded it next to him without giving me a chance to say anything . It was clear that they never used my stuff for any particular reason . As I crawled under my cover Kaori said " Good night Yuuki san "

My eyes twitched after I heard this name but I decided to ignore it " Good night " and then she giggled , why ? I do not even know .

In the next morning , I sensed a heavy body lying on my abdomen and then a slurping sound got sharper at the end .

" Waaake uuppp , you can't sleep forever ! "

A..k..i..r..a… , not like this .. not like this . I opened my eyes and I wish I had not , the view was rather annoying and messy . The kid was eating watermelon on my bed while he facing me with a childish smile .

" Get off ."

" Hai "

He walked away and then Kaori entered the room .

" Oh you are already awake , I asked mrs. Shima about the upcoming festival and she said we are going to celebrate it three days from now ! "

" hmmnn … "

" and … I have something for you ! Get up and come downstairs okay ?... Akira come ! "

" hmmmmmmmmmmn.."

I was too lazy to say a word , Akira's scene disturbed my day , he ran after his sister and gave a smirk which irritated me even more .

* * *

 **Lol , That was fun to write XD , A lot of you prefer Natsuno POV ^^ and honestly I like it too**

 **If you guys want this fanfic to progress I will defiantly keep posting more . Just give me any idea or thoughts or whatever you want and I may use it**

 **See you in the second Part !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Third POV**

In such a quiet and bright morning , Natsuno finally got himself to wake up and answer Kaori's calls . He was amazed at how vividly the siblings are at this early . He could hear them laughing and talking outside , he watch the girl watering the flowers and chatting with the neighbors who pass by . Natsuno almost forgot that she is as dead as him , but yet she looked happier than before ..

" Yuuki saaan ! "

" I am coming .. " His voice cracked while he uttered those words to calm her excitement , she told him she has something for him . Therefore , Her blast of enthusiasm wouldn't cool down till he acknowledge it .

Natsuno walked to the bathroom ,and shivered at how messy his hair looks , he washed his face and took off his shirt examining the scars on his abdomen and chest . He noticed that his body became muscular and grew to be much stronger .

" I wonder if those development occurred because I am a Jinru-"

" Yuuki san ? " the door of his room was knocked slightly .

Kaori's voice interrupted his thoughts . He smiled and decided to play a little with her . he kept silent in his bathroom and watched her waiting penitently behind the door of his bedroom .

"Yuuk- Oh I mean Natsuno kun , I am sorry I always forget th-that " Kaori's innocence never failed to warm the boy's heart , she thought that he was ignoring her just by a mere slip .

Finally , she opened the door and quietly whispered " you still asleep ? " . Nevertheless , he was not there . She felt a little panicked and aimed to alert the others , but Natsuno swiftly entered the room and closed the door behind him . The girl turned to look at the comer and smiled in relief .

" hey …. Are you always ready for screaming ? " he looked at her with a surprise .

" I ah .. thought you left us .."

" That won't happen "

Kaori was familiar with such a scene where only her and Natsuno talked like this . Her half naked friend did not seem to bother or move her at any level .

" You are not used to wake up early , right ? " She sat on the bed and watched his movements .

" sometimes " he stepped to his closet and grabbed a light blue T-shirt , still hoping for an interesting reaction from the girl . He eyed her from the corner of his eyes and saw her intertwined her fingers together and tapping her two thumbs rapidly , with a sweet smirk .

" what is bothering you ? "

" eh?, nothing "

" You are busy with something , now tell me " he squeezed his eyes to ensure his statement . " Do you … um ..your father and I …I mean " She felt slightly worried when she found him walking toward her , his cold expression and the previous stroke startled her .

To this moment , Natsuno sees Kaori as a sweet girl with very sensitive and weak personalities . She depends most of her time on her younger brother , even when the latest tragedy happened , she barely kept her acts together and started to dig her own grave.

Thus Seeing her " friend " treating her that way , she was ready to cry and beg him for forgiveness despite the fact that she does not know her mistake .

" woah , what's with this sudden change? " he put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her down on the bed .

" Nats…uno , I uh … "

He bent closely to her , waiting for a slight blush , or a slipped confession or an act of infatuation .. Nothing appeared to fulfill these desires , instead he was staring at sparkling eyes and twitched frown, Natsuno pressed on her shoulders faintly ,reached to her ears and whispered . " You won "

" eh ? "

Natsuno sighed and flipped to the other side and lied next to Kaori .

" so strong , Now tell me what's with you and "

" Do not be mad okay ? "

" Hmmm "

" He.. suggested to .. take you with him for shopping , and I will accompany you both "

" huh , shopping … for what and where ? "

" For a Kimono , you don't have one for the festival . Also , there are many shops at Mizuguchi "

" hmmn , I thought people sew their clothes by themselves "

" Natsuno , this is a village not a desert . Do not be mean "

Hearing those words he chuckled a little ..

" And what was the thing you want to give me ? "

" Too late , I am sure Akira is messing with it now "

" well , let's stop him then " He got off of the bed and reached his hand to her, for the second time , she missed it and got off by herself and left the room .

"0-2 for Kaori " He looked at his lonely hand and tittered .

* * *

 **Natsuno POV**

I followed her downstairs and met my father .

" Good erm morning "

I nodded to his greeting , Kaori gestured me to sit on the table and served me a cup of tea and a covered plate .

I raised one eye borrow to her and she happily ordered me to open it . Her eyes opened wider while she waiting for my reaction to her" Gift " .

" Ittadakemasu " I wanted to say my thanks and appreciation for having such unknown meal before me .

" Just hurry .." She said , I frowned at her and then opened the cover .

The plate consisted of two pieces of moist pancakes served with a drawing of a wolf.. I guess… and my name by a maple syrup .

" You made it ? "

" HAI " Happy face and glowing eyes as always .

" I love it .. " I gave her a satisfied smile and she clapped . If only she had not been hyped about it . This girl is easy to deal and satisfy . I could not ask for better .

" Ehm .. so, did you hear from Kaori about the plan "

" Hmnm " see who's acting normal again .

" I am sure , you will like it here "

" I am .. still I am having the thoughts to leave you and the village "

" So you want to … to .. complete your study and go abroad "

" Yes I am . " I did not make an eye contact with him . Kaori was listening too , but as I expected , she won't mind other's business .

I finished my plate , bowed to my father and went outside .

" Ni saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan "

" You don't have to scream , I am right in front of you "

" hehehe , wanna play a soccer ball ? "

" why not " I had nothing better to do , even though I saw the doctor approaching us with his bike .


	13. Chapter 13

**Third POV**

The doctor visit was unexpected event . They had left his clinic yesterday and for him to come this early was something important indeed .

Natsuno was playing with Akira as he promised , the kid was so energetic and hyped enough to beat the teen-wolf ( no puns attended Xp ) . Doctor Ozaki exchanged eye contact with him and asked a permission to enter the house to see Kaori .

" What does he want ? "

" nevermind , let's continue "

Kaori was washing the dishes with Ms. Kanami when they finally bowed to the visitor . They brought him a cup of tea and sat to lend him an ear .

" So , How are you dealing with your _condition_ , Kaori chan ? "

" eta.. I feel great , It does not seem to affect me at any level "

" That is good to hear , may I see you this afternoon or earlier at my clinic ? "

" Is..is it necessary , I need to go with Natsuno and his father to shopping in minutes "

" Well , I am sorry but you have to come. I need to discuss with you about something in details "

" Do I have to ? "

"… yes darling "

Kaori hummed to show how displeased she was with a mere nod . Ms. Kanami tried to form a theory but she failed and did not bother to ask which made it easy to Toshio to get away with it .

" So , I will see you there Kaori chan , okay ? "

" understood "

He smiled and headed to the door . A ball was flying straight forward at him with a force , he stepped back and raised his leg , flexed his knee and kicked it directly to Natsuno who received the object by his chest .

" You both were lucky that I am a pro at this game " Toshio brushed his hair backward and smirked.

" Oh yeah , you almost lost a tooth "

" tsk , shut up " he rode his bike and sighed .

A person like him knows how to deal with a problem quickly and steady , the right man for the right job . he was too busy thinking about the dead girl and how she had not experience a hunger or a thirst of blood yet . He spent the last night searching for a medical cure or a ritual one for the teens . he wanted them to live normally like anyone else knowing that school will be opened again after a week . No one else knew about Kaori's death or seemed to notice Natsuno arise , yet he desired to be sure that they would not face any problems later on .

* * *

The game was interrupted by the hasty Kaori who stepped in front of Natsuno and tapping her feet on the ground as if she was jogging in her place , her two flowery braids where bouncing and asking for attentions .

" Kaoriiii get awaaayyyy ! " Akira lifted the ball and screamed expressing his irritation .

" give me a sec , I need to talk to Natsuno " still jogging , she pointed at Ms. Kanami who started the car and waved to them .

" you are leaving ? " tenderly said the boy , relaxing his eyes upon the adorable view of his girl .

" Hai .. Dr. Ozaki wants to see me "

" Shall I go with you ? "

" No no , I want to talk about the Kimono since.. since I will not be there with you .. I was thinking about the color you are going to pick "

" seriously …." He sighed in disbelief , even for those trivial things she still cares dearly .

" I don't have a problem with any colors , what's in your mind ? " he wiped the sweat on his forehead while looking at Akira who kept whining and cursing his sister .. " Shut up Akira . "

" Light purple " She gave him a victorious smile , and somehow cooled down .

" Any reason behinds that ? "

She did not respond . Instead , she flicked his front hair section with her delicate finger and giggled . Natsuno liked that attitude and attempted to flirt , but Akira threw the ball at his sister's back .

" MOOOOVE ! " he rolled his eyes and crossed his two arms together . The girl rubbed her back and walked to Akira's direction ready to scold him and start a fight.

For Natsuno , he swore underneath his breath at how such another golden chance was missed , and watched them silently .

* * *

 **At the Clinic**

Ms. Kanami promised to pick Kaori whenever she is ready . She entered the clinic with her small bag and was welcomed by that chubby nurse again . The atmosphere was rather gray and gloomy , something that sent goosebumps on Kaori's skin and she shivered .

The doctor was sitting on his chair , pressing his two hands together and examining Kaori's expression .

" Kaori chan , you are aware of the fact that you are dead right ? "

" K-Kinda .."

" Have you felt any weakness or numbs on your stomach yet ? "

" not at all" She sat to the opposite direction of him , his eyes were blooming as if he was carrying a big secret inside them . He proffered his hand and folded his sleeve . His arm was full of scars that defined a vampire fangs , some were old but the other were recent . Kaori let a slight gasp escaping from her mouth and shook her head in disapproval .

" Try it " he kindly said . " Those bites were from your mate , Natsuno . You both need it to survive " . Kaori started to cry in silence , she felt guilty to look at the old man being a victim for their lust .

" Are you going to be okay ? " she said feeling her stomach tightened .

" Do not worry about me "

" Doctor , You need someone to help you with this task , two Jinruos feeding in you might … might result in your death .. "

" Then I might become a Jinruo as well " He laughed at his dark joke , but then his face became pale when he noticed the girl's behavior changed .

Kaori's eyes turned to dark red and she tried to resist her hunger . she pressed on her stomach and shook her head rapidly " No no please I don't want to ! "

" Do it Kaori chan ! Everything will be fine " he put one arm around her shoulder and brought his wrist closer to her mouth.

Her lips were trembling , she helplessly bit his wrist as gently as she could but still preventing her fangs from attacking. Doctor Ozaki sensed her breath accelerated , so he patted her shoulder encouraging her to go for it , and when that happened , she could not stop …..

* * *

 **What is going on ? I need to stop this lol . What do you think ? Do you prefer for things to be better or become worse ?**

 **see ya soon ! x3**

 **Do not forget to check my Natsori collection at Deviant art =)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Look who's back ^_^**

* * *

 **Kaori POV**

I did what he asked me to do. Something about slurping blood and getting away with it ,forgetting the victim and living your life happily while he is suffering is just ….. just selfish. When I felt full I let his hand go and stood from my chair , headed toward him , he turned his head to look at me with a caring smile that I could tell he was faking it , he for sure is tired from this whole situation and wishes to end it as soon as possible . I fell to my knees , pressed my forehead on the floor and cried apologizing

" Sensei , I am so sorry , so sorry …"

" Kaori … It is my duty to protect you , what are you apologizing for ? "

" I know… I know it hurts you ! "

He sighed and kneel to pat my head , he said :

" Do not worry , There is always a solution "

There is only one solution in my mind … and I am willing to talk about it with Natsuno .

I left the room with shame and sorrow , never bedding him Farwell or smile . I cannot even look at him in the eyes . I called Ms. Kanami and lied my back to the wall waiting for her .

* * *

 **Natsuno POV**

Riding the car with him in a complete silence was awkward.. Akira went with us ,but he for my surprise was quite too. We drove half the distance and still no signs for shops or people .

" Akira… Is it usually that quite at this hour "

" Yes , I do not know how could she enjoy walking with her dog everyday "

" Kaori ? "

" yes , who else . You just want to say her name "

"eh?"

What did he just say ? I felt the heat escalating to my cheeks and my heart started thumbing rather fast . I eyed my father who smirked and said

" you've changed a lot since you came here , son "

As if I want to reply to this non sense . He ruined my entire life and I won't be taking any words from him . I am still holding to the idea of leaving this place , the problem is .. Kaori and Akira . Now that I confirmed my feelings toward Kaori , and she gets used to have me around her it is impossible to disappear suddenly . I know it will be hard on them and I know she just got out of a tragic event months ago . So I will wait longer .

The car has stopped ,and my father announced our arrival .

" So … where can I find my object ? " I asked Akira and he led me to a small shop with an elder man who barely moves . I bowed to him and uttered

" Excuse me , I want to .. Is there any … I ah " Dammit Why I stumbled these words .

" Welcome son , let me guess. You need a kimono for your upcoming date ? "

" H..Hai " How did he know ?

" Tanabata festival is around ha … Young lovers "

He put in front of me a bunch of colored Kimonos and I just pointed at the purple one as my eyes lied on it . " This one please ! " I can already see Kaori smiling broadly at it .

" Oh that fast ? "

'shut up and give it to me ' " Yes please "

I held it dearly to my chest and left as soon as my father pied for it , Akira was walking and examining the shops , talking openly with the people as if he knows them before .

" Natsuno ..son , C-come here " My father called me from a distance

What does he want ? I walked to him and I saw a bunch of roses and colorful flowers with an uplifting smell , The scene was so relaxing and beautiful .

" Kaori chan is … so obsessed with flowers , I always see her in the morning watering them and examining every single one . I.. I thought it would make her night if you give her one as a symbol of your love"

" hm , thanks " That is so nice of someone just lost his mind . I asked for a red rose and take it with me.

* * *

Finally we got back to home, I went to my room tired , and exhausted . I thought I needed to slurp some blood to feel fresh again , that when I saw Kaori laying on the floor and cuddling her blanket staring at the roof , she turned her face to me and said .

" Yuuki san … Good evening " She smiled and that alone boosted my energy .

" Good evening , Did you just arrive ? " I threw my body on the bed and closed my eyes allowing the fan to cool me down .

" No, I have been here for an hour now , Did you find the purple Kimono ? "

" You will find out tomorrow " I said .

" Yuuki san ! " she hummed and hugged her blanket tighter . Her mood this evening was not the best , so I wanted to cheer her up .

" Kaori… About tomorrow " I sighed feeling already nervous .

" Hai .."

" How about we go there as a couple .. I mean- , you and I only for a d-date"

" A .. date . " She said that slowly and carefully squeezing her eyes and staring at me , I raised an eyebrow with a little blush on my cheeks .

" A date ! " She said it again loudly and placed her palms on her cheeks .

" why are you so surprise about it ? I j-" She got off her bed , ran and bowed to me while I was just laying their like an idiot . " K-Kaori !"

I tried to fix my position but paralyzed upon hearing these unexpected words .

"Yu.. Natsuno kun , I… I … I love you ! " she was shaking , and did not lift her head to me yet.

" It would mean the world to me if I go out with you ! " , so sweet , Innocent and pure love she has .I don't know what is 'date' exactly defined in her dictionary , but she seemed to adore and treasure it . Or maybe she reacts that way to every thing .

" Geez Kaori , You could've saved it for later .. " I sat down and pulled her arm so she could land gently on my chest . I hugged her , I gathered her arms and body , trapped them against me . I surrounded her shoulders and locked them with my arms as I pressed the sweet creature closer to me .

" I love you too " . She remained silent for few minutes , Just the sound of our regular breath and the feeling of her warm body on me .Another minutes passed like this with no absolute responds or shifting moves , and that for sure rang an alerting bell .

" K-Kaori ? " I felt her body being heavier as I pushed her a little to see her face .

" Kaori ….. How can you fall asleep that easy ? " I smiled , don't really know If I am satisfied with this or pitting her weakness .

I lifted Kaori's body in a bridal style and walked to her bed . I lied it down as I pulled the cover and rest it on her .My eyes could not look away at this peaceful view , I did not dare to walk way either so I just sneaked underneath the blanket, brought myself near the girl for a tender embrace . " I wonder what is bothering you this much , Kaori …." .

* * *

 **Okay , so for the next chapter , It will be about the " Date" and Kaori's suggestion . I decided to make her confessing earlier because she needs to be serious for the upcoming event . hm, What she is going to suggest you say ? ….. Idk XD .**


	15. Chapter 15 - The alternative Ending -

**Chapter 15**

 **Third POV**

The bright sun is the only thing that would disturb someone from sleeping soundly ,the sunshines binged through the transparented glass to bother whoever it crashed upon. The boy woke up from his sleep , his back was aching and he was rather annoyed by how hot and sweaty he was . Natsuno slowly and painfully opened his eyes , his vision still blurred , but he could sense he wasn't sleeping alone . He remembered his last night was the most peaceful one ,the body next to him shifted slightly and released a meager sigh . The brown eyes which were staring at him was widely open , carrying a glim of excitement or relief as if they were waiting forever for those pairs to open before them

" Good morning , Natsuno kun " The girl voice greeted him gently . Natsuno couldn't take it any longer , she was really close to him and he could study every details of her cute facial expressions . He stared a little at her lips and shook his thoughts . He wanted to pick them , but he chose to save it for later today .

" Good morning.." His voice cracked and was too low as if he was whispering . Natsuno shifted his body to lie on his back , he placed his arm on his forehead to hide his sweat .

" Did you sleep well ? " Awkwardly Natsuno asked her , she giggled and fixed herself to sit down .

" Hardly , It was overly hot and you got the whole blanket to yourself . " She got up and pulled her cover over , stood in front of him ,rose her arms while pinching hard on the two edges and shook it out which caused a tender breeze that cooled Natsuno's body .

" Thanks.." He gently uttered with a soft giggle .

The entire day went as normal as it was , everyone was relaxing and calm . Akira watched his favorite show , Natsuno read a book as he occasionally chatted with Kaori who was playing with her pet . Mr. Yuuki and Kanami were downstairs talking with each other as always .

Finally the time has come , It was 5:00 P.m as Akira happily announced . " Let's go everyone''

" Akira . Your Yukata is up here ! " Kaori shouted .

" Hai ! "

Natsuno was listening and watching carefully at how the siblings reacted to every single event in such a vividly and brightly way . He wondered if his life supposed to be like this or it is just how villagers react in daily bases .

" Natsuno kun , need any help ? " Kaori asked and Natsuno kindly replied he was fine .

* * *

 **Kaori's POV**

I pulled my green Kimono out of the box . I liked how it still as new as I first bought it , I wiped the dust away .

' Kaori , hurry and see if this fit on your slender body or not ! ' I remembered my mom angrily pointed at my fragile body that way .

' No matter how many times I asked you to eat healthy and stop being a skeleton ,you are still a waste with no friends or a guy liking you, now we are struggling to find you a kimono too ! How long are you planning to torture me like this ! '

I miss her , I miss my father too . I wish she could see me now with Natsuno , and felt proud of me .

I took of my current clothes and wore the kimono , I observed myself in the mirror combing my hair and made a sock bun, tied it with a red rosy pin . I called for Ms. Kanami to help me with the red obi-jime .

" Oh my my , What a beauty ! " She clapped her hands together and began to praise me .

" You know what is missing ? " She said with a smirk as she tightened the belt around .

" Oh , What is it Ms. Kanami ? " I asked as I took some sections of my hair and pulled it gently to have them on both sides of my face .

" Make up ! " She winked , left to bring her bag with her .

" Ms. Kanami , I have never applied make up- "

" That is perfect , now stay still " She held my face gently and in few minutes she declared that she was done . She let a squeak escaping her mouth and hugged me tightly .

" You are soooo beautiful my kaori ! " she helped me to turn my back to face the mirror , I opened my eyes in disbelief as my heart thumbed faster . " No way ! " I quietly uttered . She put on some red lipsticks , a slight pinkie blusher and traced my eyes shape with the eyeliners .

" see , I told you. Stunning ! " she left me alone in my parent's room . ' oh mom why could not you live longer enough to witness me like this ' I held the tears back and attempted to leave the room .

" You don't have to show your stomach , wolf ! " Akira's satirical voice echoed inside the corridor . I took a little peak and saw him scolding Natsuno about how shamefully he wore the yukata . Ah , so he brought the purple one !

I approached them holding my unfolded fan, as Akira continued bulling the poor Natsuno .

" Stop it Akira and go wear your socks ! " .

" Kaori , Shut u-aaaaah " His jaw still opened as his eyes were about to pop from its place .

" Wow.." He barely huffed the word and a slight blush appeared on his cheeks . I smiled proudly and looked at Natsuno to apologize instead of Akira , He was out of it too . He took a step back and blushed furiously avoiding my gaze .

" You look pretty.. " He said underneath his breath .

" She is indeed …"

I don't get it , the two were standing like idiots without saying a word . I felt the awkwardness filled the air so I decided to break the silence .

" Oh Natsuno kun , I see You just found the light purple Kimono ! , it matched perfectly with your hair ! " I got closer to him to fix the Erihaba and tighten it a little bit .

" You can't show this in the village, you know " I said as I looked at his scratched skin . Suddenly , I felt his hand on my head , he pushed me faintly to his chest and I gasped . What a sudden and tender move !

" Glad… to have you for this date " he said still gazing to the wall , I merely nodded and parted from him . That was really nice of him to say . I felt that we grew closer to each other more than before . We are touching , talking openly rather than struggling to form two words or tried to be polite on choosing the formal respond. I still cant believe I just confessed to him yesterday , Thinking about it right now ... It as really out of nowhere . I thought the perfect word was " Love " because I could not seem to find any description that fit the situation we both shared . Well, I am happy I said that to him .

" Let's Go , kids " The adults called for us and we responded back .

* * *

 **Natsuno POV**

I offered my hand to Kaori who just escaped my grip to join the others .

" Not happening!" I said and pulled her arm to my direction forcing her to look at me . I kept staring at her eyes while letting my fingers intertwine with hers. Kaori had not realized yet she was rejecting my offer many times , and seeing me reacting like this was confusing to her.

" I got you , Let's go " I said walking beside her .

I hate to admit that the Village was appealing to me that evening . I could see how much efforts were spent . The lights were decorated with orange strings ,the music were played around , the small shops and stands filled with excited salesmen . The elders handed out sweets and roses , even wrapped gifts for us , too much to hold by hands .

" Natsuno kun , look ! " Kaori shook my hands to get my attention.

" C-cool…" I was speechless as I saw a long queue of people dancing flawlessly to the rhythmical beats , with their hands waving in the air to scatter flowers above us . I did not notice that me and Kaori were far away from Akira and the others,I was really into this active party and too busy to even talk to my date . We reached the stoned bridge , people were standing around the bamboos . I watched them grabbing a rectangular sheet of papers and wrote something on it , then some of them handed it to the old man sitting down near the river . He took the papers , tied them with floating wooden stools that have glowy red balls or that what I thought it was and let them sail. The other group would just stick them on the next wall .

" Let's write ours too " Kaori said and I tightened my grip around her .

" Write what ? "

" Oh … You don't know ? on every Tanabata's day we get the chance to write our wishes hoping for them to be fulfilled, Don't tell me you never attend a festival "

" I – was busy thinking for other matters … besides , does this even work ? " I said half-hearted . Before I knew it I felt her elbow stabbing me ..

" Ouch! "

" You are rude , Natsuno !" she was offended by what I just said , even though I knew I wasn't wrong .

" Did you know that if there were three similar wishes floated on that river , they instantly would be fulfilled "

" Hmmmm , We could ask for limtless wealth " I tried to cope with those myths just for her .

" You can not … The three wishers should be very secretive and never utter them to anyone "

She winked to me and I understood that I would never get to know what's on her mind that evening .

" That's unfortunate .." I said and she sweetly giggled .

We shoved our bodies into the crowd , grabbed our papers and started writing .

For Kaori , she already had written hers without giving it along thinking and observation .

I , on the other hand, wanted to be careful with it for some reason , even though I did not believe in such a myth . If there was any wish I desperately wanted it to be granted by a miracle then it would NOT be 'leaving the village ' ; because , I knew I eventually would leave it ,all I need was time and Kaori to be prepared. I was certain that one day , I would hold her hand and walk through the international road up the sotoba's familiar hill ..

So …... There was nothing I really wished for at this particular period . I took a glance at Kaori who smiled broadly to me as she tapped her feet in a hurry . ' adorable ' I thought to myself . I could not disappoint her .. If anything I wish for it would be … It would be ..

.

.

.

' I wish the Shiki's existence was a myth…..Too '

.

.

.

I stood up as I looked at the paper and imagined Tuhro laughing at it . I frowned and shook my head . The past is in the past , I can't just keep thinking about it over and ov-

" Oh .. My favorite folks are here too. hehe " A hoarse ,yet familiar voice brought me back

" O-Ozaki Sensei ! " Kaori gasped , she wrapped her second arm around mine and hugged it dearly against her chest while hiding her face behind my shoulder .. She was extremely shy . and the doctor was enjoying it for sure since he threw flattery words to her .

" Kaori .. heh " I awkwardly chuckled eyeing the best man I had ever met in my life . He was wearing a black and elegant yukata ,and seemingly a golden obi around his stomach .

" Hey.. Sensei , I never thought I would see you here "

" I can say the same , but I am glad I finally get to see you BOTH together in such a beautiful scene"

He paused then continued " I guess I don't have to write my wish anymore haha "

" That is funny"… 'not'..

The villagers with all respects created a space for the man to step and hold his object , they were about to kiss his feet and bow before him . They worshiped the doctor and treated him like a God .

Doctor Ozaki still held that determined look on his face even when he wrote his wish . before he went to the old man he asked for ours and we handed him the sheets.

" p-please , Sensie.. Don't read them ! " Kaori shouted still clinched behind me .

" Okay sweetheart . "

The three of us stood on the bridge watching our wishes fading away , Kaori was smiling the entire time , her cheeks beamed with pink color as her lips moved slightly allowing her prayers to escape .

' her lips….' I still had the argue to capture them by now , I never knew I was such a romantic and needy teenager and it was so annoying .

" Natsuno kun … I need to tell you something , I think it is better to share it with Ozaki sama too " Kaori whispered .

" You two have my blessing ! " The doctor somehow heard her .

" W-what ! It is not like that .. " I tried to defend Kaori and proved him wrong , I was about to form another statement , I glimpsed a sharp light approaching us from the sky . I did not give a second thought to it . I was sure it was just a mere star .

" IT IS NATSUNO ! " Kaori shouted, The doctor smirked and crossed his arms together .

" Wha- what are you talking about Kaori ? "

" We-We- We- We have to … get married and run to the c-c-city ! "

I seriously could not breath , I forgot how to . I believe my cheeks were red at the time and I stumbled backward .. thanks to my sweaty forehead , it started raining up there . The villagers cheered for us and they immediately began whispering and laughing . Oh Kaori I did not know you are that straight forward, not to mention the key word ' oblivious ' .

" Now kiss !" The doctor said enjoying this so much , I glared at him and then to Kaori . It was unexpected. I actually don't mind chewing her lips , but I was not prepared . That was the problem. I placed my hand above my head and moved my gaze to the sky . I noticed that sharp light transformed to a straight line and kept increasing on its lengths and gleams . It was literally the most fearful scene I had ever seen . It was rapidly coming toward us , covering the black sky like an exploded lightening .

' look up there '

' My godness what is tat ! '

' It is coming to us ! '

Finally , everyone noticed it too as a shrilled sound appeared and tormented our ears . the sound was similar to a witch screaming in pain , sharp and scary . My ears were bleeding and my head felt so heavy . The only thing I thought about that time was to hold Kaori between my arms , I could not see or hear her . I was sure she was scared to death . Us Jinruo cant hear things ten times stronger and clearer than normal people do, so the effects of that weird sound was highly disturbing. I attempted to get closer to her body but I could not move . The bright whiteness burnt my eyes so I had to close them , the ground underneath me started shaking ,the bridge could not handle it anymore so it shattered and got destroyed as if the river asked to swallow us . The last thing I remember was people screaming in fears and me struggling to get back to the surface then…. Silence occurred .

* * *

 **Third POV**

" eh Natsunooo …"

"…"

" Na-tsu-no"

" ugghh "

" Man , How could you sleep in the middle of the game . "

"eh,Tu..hro ?"

" I guess so … Come one get up ! "

" Tuhro ! " Natsuno got up from his friend's bed and stared blankly to him . His head was spinning and a stir of thoughts swirled inside his mind . Was it a nightmare? What just happened .

" Are you okay buddy ? need a glass of wate-" Natsuno fell on his knees in front of his best friend and uncontrollably shedded tears . ' Is that really him ? ' He thought to himself .

" Pinch me, Tuhro chan " He said , looking at him in guilt and sorrow . Tuhro merely brought his fingers and did what he asked him with a smirk .

" you are weird "

" SHUT UP ! I have been through a hellish nightmare . You do not understand ! I lost everyone .. everyone.. every…one " He thought for few seconds then asked :

" Tuhro .. Have the strangers arrived to the Kanemasa's yet? "

" Nnnooo? , just in your dreams … eh not joking "

Natsuno scratched his head tryong to figure out where to start this ... He believed that Tuhro has died once , but Now he is in front of him completely fine .. But then , he remembered the siblings, Then Tatsumi .. Then the doctor ... The tragedy and the flames ..He remembered The sniper man and whi he controls him in that nightmare ... but wait .

" Kaori ... "

" Hmmn ?"

That girl was standing in front of his window staring at him in disbelief . He collabed with her and her brother before ... She hugged him and cried .. The memory of this girl rapidly flew inside Natsuno's mind .

her giggles

her two braids

her pair of eyes

her scent

her lips ...

' I like you Kaori Tanaka "

'Bite me Natsuno kun ! I might rise as well '

he remembered her words..

' let's celebrate with everyone for this day '

' I wanted to talk about your kimono since I wont be there with you '

' Natsuno kun I love you ! '

' It means the world to me If I go out with you ! '

'Did you know that if there were three similar wishes floated on that river , they instantly would be fulfilled'

' we have to get married ! '

' Please ! '

' The three wishers should be secretive about it '

' A wish '

' Please Sensei, do not read them! '

His tears kept rolling down his cheeks .. he remembered those days very well . He finally realized that his wish ... THEIR wish came true ..

" Kaori ... Akira "

" K- Aki . Oh you mean the Tanaka kids ... . WHAT ,You have friends ?"

"More than just friends " Natsuno rose from his position , left his friend's house and ran as quickly as he could , he was not fast as his Jinruo's form.

' I must see her ! '

* * *

 **~ Meanwhile ~**

" Kaori , Stop running ! "

Akira was chasing his sister , she ran to her boyfriend's house , thinking she might found him there . her bare feet burnt from the hot sand , She didn't even notice . She knew that her wish came true and the time rewound itself to the very beginning of summer . Akira surely did not wish for that , or he would remember at least something , but he kept telling her that they were not even close to the new outsider named Yuuki Natsuno .

" Ah Megumi! help me and stop her ! " Akira said when he saw Megumi walking elegantly on the same road .

" Ewww.. " She disgustingly threw shades at Kaori " Wear shoes i-idiot " . Kaori wanted to ignore the girl ,then remembered how Megumi treated her and tortured her whole family out of jealousy .

She turned her back to face the ignorant pink haired teen and then slapped her .

" AH ! " Megumi was shock , she never thought that a fragile and small-minded girl would dare to touch her greatness .

" How dare You ! " she held her tears back and attempted to fight .

" Serve you right , you crazy stalker ! "

" W-what ? "

" Oi Kaori .. "

" You are someone who is scared to speak her mind . Your heart is as black as the trash , full of hate ,jealousy and lies . You are selfish and ignorant , all over your pathetic self and just… Pure evil " Kaori looked at Migumi in the eyes , uttering these words louder than she realized .

" Why are you telling me this out of nowhere ? "

" Because I've seen it , I've seen it all " at this moment , A voice of a boy wrenched the two girls' hearts . He was calling one of them name . they both looked at the voice direction and saw him .

" Kaori ! " He waved from a distance .The moment kaori saw him few feet away she struggled to run to him with joys and longing. Her feet was shaking ans she breathed rather heavily , she cried his name and wiped her tears waiting for him to come for her ..

" hurry up , Na..Natsuno kun " She knew that they wrote the matched wishes, he was of all people the nicest to her . They shared the same pain and carried it on their back . They both rose as the same kind , and stood by each other's side.

Natsuno merely fastened his steps to catch her between his arms when the vision of her became clear to his sight , it hurts him so much to see her helplessly crying .

" Kaori ? What does he have to do with such an embarrassment? " Megumi asked in disbelief watching her crush in a complete different character. Not the one who used to walk quietly and hardly pay attention to his surrounding . The one she was watching is a caring lover who just found his second piece . Natsuno pulled Kaori to his chest and hugged her dearly . He squeezed her closer to himself and buried his face in the side of her neck .

" Thank you , Thank you " he patted her head and kissed her ears . He was delightful to know that she remembered him .

" Natsuno kun .. We are back " she caressed his back and tried to calm him before breaking down in front of everyone else like she did .

" I love you , Kaori … I love you so much ! "

She smiled softly and confessed " I love you too " .

That was the perfect moment Natsuno had been waiting for . Not under the fireworks' festival or at the ageless form of him. He wanted his kiss to be received as normally as now .

He kissed Kaori's lips gently , amazed of how she got better at it too , he wanted it to last forever , but eventually they had to break free from the kiss , he caressed kaori's left cheek and she touched his hand asking him to not let go. Megumi was speechless, since when those two became close . How a rustic girl like Kaori won her crush heart without even trying .. What does he see in her ?

" You know where is the third wisher, right ? " Natsuno asked Kaori wondering if she has the same conclusion as his .

" yes ! " She swiftly regained her balanced position and her adorable personalities back ,which put Natsuno at ease .She clapped her hands together still feeling hot from the previous act .

" umm , What am I missing her guys ? "

Natsuno finally spoke to Akira " Oh ….. Hi Akira , you will come along too . " Akira was speechless , the whole scene in front of him was a perfect proof of his sister sanity , She was lying on the floor this afternoon in the living room while he was watching the TV . Suddenly , Kaori hugged him from behind . Then went to her parents room laughing and praising them .. Few minutes later she yelled the outsider's name and ran to see him .. That was odd but yet funny to him .

" You both better explain everything ! " He excitedly asked them , ready to finally hear something interesting .

The pink-haired girl left alone , broken ...

* * *

 **At the Clinic**

The doctor got out of his office the moment he was informed of the kids arrival . Ozaki opened his arms widely and encouraged the two teens for a hug .

" We did it , my children … We achieved the impossible"

" What did you write there doc ? "

" I simply wished for things to get back to normal "

Kaori eyed Natsuno then asked " Still thinking to run away "

" we will both be riding on that road one day , having the matching bands and the bluebells "

" Sharing the last name ..."

" turning the next chapter of this story together "

" Happily ever after ? "

he chuckled " Happily ever after . "

 **The End .**

* * *

 **This is the alternative ending you asked me for : IAmAmAnlymAn XD .**

 **GAH , I love them so much , and I will update every now and then whenever I had the time and the desired concept , specifically one shots and humorous moments between the two .**

 **I wrote this for myself and for any NatsunoxKaori fan out there .. This ship is perfectly matched . I admit that I hate the Yaoi fans for ruining Tuhro and Natsuno's friendship . They are clearly best friends , and Tuhro says that he is interested in Ritsuku the nurse . So stuff it !^0^**

 **I am grateful that I made this decision thus I feel extremely satisfied .**

 **Natsori foreva !**


End file.
